1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink rail for supplying inks to a fountain roller from an ink supplying surface opposed to an outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller in an ink supplying device of a printing press.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many ink rails of an ink supplying device are conventionally known as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-229633 prior art 1), etc. Namely, an ink rail body of an ink rail is opposed to an outer circumferential surface of a fountain roller so as to cover the outer circumferential surface. An ink supplying surface that has a concave curved surface for supplying ink and has a relatively long arc is formed along the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller. An ink supplying pipe is normally connected to the ink rail body and extends from an ink pump for supplying the ink to a side opposed to the ink supplying surface which is a concave curved face. An ink supplying port is opened to an ink supplying surface side. An ink guide path for connecting the ink supplying pipe and the ink supplying port is arranged between the ink supplying pipe and the ink supplying port.
The ink sent out by the ink pump reaches the ink supplying port through the ink guide path, and is transferred onto the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller. The ink is further transferred to a roller arranged downstream in contact with the fountain roller by rotating the fountain roller.
The ink rail s constructed such that the ink supplying surface can be separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller to clean the ink supplying surface, etc. Namely, a supporting member is supported by bearings arranged in both end portions in a longitudinal direction of the supporting member and has an eccentric structure capable of being angularly displaced. An adjusting guide face highly inclined on a side close to the fountain roller is formed in a pedestal arranged in the supporting member, and the ink rail body is arranged such that the ink rail body can be moved and adjusted along this inclination. This device is constructed such that the ink supplying surface arranged in the ink rail body can be opposed to the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller at a suitable distance in an operating position, and can be selectively located between the operating position in proximity to the fountain roller and an unoperating position separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller.
The distance between the ink supplying surface of the ink rail body and the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller is adjusted by separately moving a supporting position of the supporting member leftward and rightward. The supporting position of the supporting member is moved by approaching and separating the ink rail body attached to the inclined adjusting guide face of the pedestal arranged in the supporting member with respect to the outer circumferential surface of the fountain, roller, and individually angularly displacing the bearings of the eccentric structure arranged in both the end portions of the supporting member.
In the ink rail disclosed in the prior art 1, the ink can be supplied over the entire width of a printing face in a printing press capable of printing the ink to wide web paper. The length of an arc of the ink supplying surface of the ink rail body is relatively long and the mass of the ink rail body is increased to give rigidity to the ink rail body, causing operability to be poor and increasing the associated cost.
When the printing press is used for a long time, the ink rail body is flexed in a vertical direction by a change in dead weight of the ink rail body while in an operating position. Further, the ink rail body is flexed by the influence of a pressure caused by the ink existing within the distance formed between the ink supplying surface and the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller during the operation of the printing press such that the ink rail body is separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller. With respect to the tiny distance to be suitably set and maintained between the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller and the ink supplying surface of the ink rail body having a relatively long arc, a distance near an end portion of the ink rail in its longitudinal direction and a distance near a central portion and its peripheral portion are different from each other due to the flexure. As a result, a problem exists in that the ink supply becomes unstable and printing quality is reduced.
Further, the distance is adjusted by a complicated construction in which the ink rail body having the ink supplying surface constructed by a long concave curved surface having the relatively long arc is moved on an adjusting guide surface and angular displacement centers of eccentric bearings arranged in both end portions of a supporting member are individually moved. Accordingly, upper and lower ends of the arc of the ink supplying surface in its longitudinal direction can easily come in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller during adjustment operations. Therefore, a problem exists in that great skill is required to adjust the distance, and the flexure problem still persists.
Further, in a worst case, there is a possibility of mutual damage caused by operating the printing press while the ink supplying surface of the ink rail body comes in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller.
To prevent occurrences of these problems, the supporting member and the flexed ink rail body are detached, reprocessed and replaced with new parts and attachments of the respective members are readjusted and reassembled, etc. so that large repair countermeasures are required. In addition to this, when the ink rail body is assembled into the supporting member, it is difficult to determine a reference position of the ink rail body and skill is required in working of this determination so that it takes much time to make this work.
To solve the above problems, the present invention proposes an ink rail for a printing press capable of selecting an operating position in proximity to an outer circumferential surface of a fountain roller and an nonoperating position separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller;
the ink rail comprising:
an ink rail body formed by joining at least two members on a joining face so as to be divided and having a concave curved surface formed over at least the two members and having plural ink supplying ports opened to the concave curved surface along one joining face predetermined in advance;
a pedestal for supporting the ink rail body in a supporting plane parallel to the joining face having the ink supplying ports of the ink rail body;
a supporting member for supporting the pedestal so as to be angularly displaced; and
distance adjusting means arranged such that the ink rail body can be reciprocated along the supporting plane of the pedestal in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the ink rail body;
the ink rail being constructed such that the joining face of the ink rail body approximately conforms to a plane including a rotation central line of the fountain roller in the operating position, and the concave curved surface of the ink rail body can be approached and separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller so as to adjust the distance therebetween.
The present invention also proposes an ink rail for a printing press capable of selecting an operating position in proximity to an outer circumferential surface of a fountain roller and an unoperating position separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller;
the ink rail comprising:
an ink rail body formed by joining at least two members approximately formed in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped plate on a joining face so as to be divided and having a concave curved surface formed over at least the two members and having plural ink supplying ports opened to the concave curved surface along one joining face predetermined in advance;
a pedestal for supporting the ink rail body in a supporting plane parallel to the joining face having the ink supplying ports of the ink rail body;
a supporting member for supporting the pedestal so as to be angularly displaced; and
distance adjusting means arranged such that the ink rail body can be reciprocated along the supporting plane of the pedestal in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the ink rail body;
the ink rail being constructed such that the joining face of the ink rail body having the ink supplying surface approximately conforms to a plane including a rotation central line of the fountain roller in the operating position, and the concave curved surface of the ink rail body can be approached and separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller so as to adjust the distance therebetween.
In addition to the above two ink rails for the printing press, the present invention also proposes an ink rail for the printing press in which the concave curved surface of the ink rail body has a size corresponding to a size from 1/12 to 1/6 times that of the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller in its circumferential direction.
In addition to the above three ink rails for the printing press, the present invention also proposes an ink rail for the printing press in which the supporting plane of the pedestal for supporting the ink rail body in the supporting plane parallel to the joining face of the ink rail body is horizontal.
In addition to the above four ink rails for the printing press, the present invention further proposes an ink rail for the printing press in which the ink rail body is divided into plural bodies in a longitudinal direction of the fountain roller and the distance adjusting means is arranged every divided ink rail body and the divided ink rail bodies can be individually adjustably approached and separated from the outer circumferential surface of the fountain roller.